To be or not to be?
by Daphnetjuh
Summary: My first Luke Lorelai fanfic... Luke and lorelai coming to gether or not.. We'll see... LoveLornLuke.. UPDATED! Chapter 8 is up... FINALLY! PLEASE R
1. Wedding Panic

**This is my first fanfic.. and the story has just started.. it's not very much.. but it will be better..**

**So enjoy it.. and tell me what you think..**

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT ASP**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_At Luke's_

Luke is making coffee when Lorelai comes in.

"Coffee! Luke."

"Well good morning Lorelai, what do you want."

Say's Luke while he is making some coffee.

"Luke please give me my coffee you know I need it.."

"Well okay then.. And do you want some Danish either?"

For Lorelai can say anything gives Luke her an Danish...

Thanks hon…

Well no thanks… you always want coffee whit an Danish...

Lorelai smiles and Luke smiles back.

"Luke your my coffee and Danish god you know."

"Actually I did know that, cause you say it almost everyday"

"Well I have to go now; I've got work to do. There's a big wedding coming up at the inn"

"Well then you have to go..."

"Bye Luke, See you later at the day... When I need some coffee, and Sookie wont give me any.."

Lorelai walks away... While Luke smiles at her…

_At the inn_

At the inn Michel bumps into Lorelai.

"The Hallingway's called and they wanted to know how everything goes, so I told them that everything is going perfect..."

"Well thats good Michel. But how is everything really going?"

"I don't know Sookie is freaking out about something she won't tell me, so you might talk to her."

"What!I'm go to check it.."

Lorelai hurries to the kitchen

"Sookie what's going on? Michel told me you were freaking out about something. But he couldn't tell me about what cause you wont tell him.."

"It's the cake it's…… Missing I cant find it.."

"O no Sookie you're sure did you look at the fridge at you're place? Cause you took it home to finish it."

Sookie stops searching and ran to Lorelai and hugged her

"Wow Sookie why this hug?"

"Well thanks to you I know where the cake is and everything is okay."

"So when everything's okay over here. I can and check the rooms for tomorrow…"

"Please, go cause youre bloking my way in the kitchen. Go go I have work to do."

Lorelai walks out of the kitchen, and goes upstairs and check the rooms.

_Later that day_

Lorelai was just checking the reservations for next month when her cell phone rings. It's Rory.

"Hey hon how are you doing"

"I'm fine"

"Just fine not great? What's happened hon?"

"Well nothing important…. I just got a paper back and I got a B..."

"An B is that everything… Or is there more? Please tell me Rory."

"No that's all but I expected an A. But I've got bad news for you. Grandma called and there's no dinner Friday cause their out of town but it's tonight."

"No, your kidding isn't it. I mean it's not true."

"Well mom it is true."

"O no, I can't do that dinner tonight. I'm to busy. I've that wedding tomorrow you know."

"Yeah I know, but you know grandma. Anyway she's going to call you about it so you can tell her then. I've to go now I've class. So bye and see you tonight… Even if you don't come, cause then I'll come to you after dinner."

"Well okay hon. Bye"

Lorelai hang up and went to the kitchen were she saw Sookie.

"Hey Sook, how's everything going?"

"Good, I've finished everything and I'm gonna pick up the cake."

"Okay that's great Sook, then I'll go to Luke's for some coffee"

* * *

**Well I know its not much.. but I've just started.. so Tell me what you think of it so far... It isn't very much and not exithing at all.. but it will be next** **chapter... Well I'm gonna try it better next chapter**

**PLEASE review...**


	2. Rush and Dinner

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT ASP, I do not own all of the characters...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

While Lorelai walks to luke's her cell phone rings. It's her mother.

"Hi mom"

"Lorelai, I call you to tell you that we cant have a dinner at Friday night. Because your dad and I are out of town. But we have a dinner tonight."

"Well mom I cant come tonight, we have an wedding at the inn tomorrow and there's a lot of stuff I have to do for that."

"Lorelai! You have to come because we are away for 2 months, and we just want to have a dinner before that "

"But mom. I cant, I have to do all that stuff. And if I dont do that it will fail and the inn gets a bad reputation."

"Well Lorelai you have to come. You can come for an hour and leave after that hour, is that okay with you?"

"Well I guess I have no other option. So I will be there."

"Okay then"

"Bye m..."

Before Lorelai could say anything Emily hung up.

Lorelai enters Luke's, and she walks to luke.

"Hey Luke, can I get an extra stong coffee"

"No you cant, you drink to much coffee and extra strong, is extra bad."

"But Luke I need it, my mother called. And there's a dinner tonight instead of Friday."

"Well how do I know that your not lying."

"You can call her, or Rory"

"Okay okay, You'll get your coffee"

"Thanks Luke"

Lorelai was watching luke, while he was making her coffee.

_Wow what a great body does he have. Wait am I really thinking that.. wow, There must be something wrong with me._

"Lorelai, hey Lorelai, hello... Your coffee"

"O, thanks Luke"

"Where were you thinking of?"

"Ow noting"

"You're lying I can see that. When you're lying you always do that blinking thing."

"No Luke it is nothing important, something about that wedding at the Inn tomorrow. I'm not sure of everyting is gonna be allright tomorrow."

_Wow saved my self, I couldn't tell him I was thinking about him, I mean he doesn't have to know that._

"But it will be allright I know it, it's always going to be alright. And if your have any trouble, or you think that your going to faint call me, and I will help you. All right"

"Okay. Thats a good idea. Thanks Luke"

_That night_

Lorelai walks to the front door, and rings the bell. A second later the door swings open.

"Hello Lorelai"

"Hey mom, is Rory already here?"

"Yes she is. She was here about 2 minutes ago."

Lorelai walks to the living room.

"Hey hon, how are you?"

"Hey mom, you made it. I'm fine and how are you?"

"I'm fine too. But I'm very busy. So I'm here for an hour and them I'll go back to the inn, so I can make sure everything is allright there."

"Drinks?" Emily asked

"Gin martini, please"

"Soda whit lime, grandma"

"So how's everything at yale?" Richard asks

"Good grandpa."

Lorelai was listening to the conversation. But somehow she begon to think about luke. About that little tought she had that afternoon. At Luke's

_Geez, was I really thinking that about Luke, that he's cute, and that I love his body.. I actually thought he's sexy... Wait stop, I cant think that, I mean he feeds me and he make coffee for me every singel day... But I cant help it._ While lorelai was thinking that she smiled.

"Lorelai, What are you smiling? Do you have a boyfriend, where you thinking about him?"

"Mom what the hell are you talking. Is it forbidden to smile?"

"No, but you never smile when you're here. Only when there is a guy."

Rory looks to her mother, and she saw that she was lying. She was thinking about a guy..

"Dinner is ready" The maid said.

"Thanks Amber."

_In the dining room_

"So, Rory tell me how's Logan?"

"Ow he's fine. Why?"

"I was just asking" Her grandpa said.

"Mom why are you guy's leaving, were are you going to?"

"Well your dad and I go on a trip to europe. because its a long while ago that we were there. And your father have to do some buisness things"

"Okay"

After eating the soup Lorelai stood up.

"I go, I have to got to the inn. Sorry mom and dad. Have a nice time, and see you in 2 months"

Rory stood up too.

"I walk with you to the front door."

When they are by the door. Rory say's

"Mom how late do you think that you're back from the inn. Cause I want to come before I leave to Yale."

"Well I think I will be finished in an hour. So just come to our house, and then I meet you there. Allright?"

"Okay mom, See you later"

* * *

**So What do you think... Is it nice?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**TBC**


	3. Love And Denail

Well here's a Fresh chapter.. I hope you're gonna enjoy it..

And Some special thanks go to **DeBrooklyn** Because she is my beta-reader and she did a great job.. Thanks Clau..

And I have to tell you this.. It takes place in season 5 but nothing happened at the test-run.. Emily and Richar are bak together.. NO Dean.. cause I don't like him at all.. and Rory is with Logan.. And I believe that's it..

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT ASP, I do not own all of the characters... Althoughwouldn't it be nicewhen Luke is mine (A) Dirty!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3.**

When Lorelai arrived at the inn everything seemd to be all right.Lorelai went into the kitchen to grab some coffee, when she heard some noises. It was Sookie.

"I thought you were at home." Lorelai said "What are you doing here"

"Well I had to make sure that everything is all right with the cake and the duck" Sookie answered.

"And? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, It is.. So I'm going home to get some sleep. And then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah Sook see ya tomorrow."

Lorelai turned around to grab some coffee and left also.

When she came home Rory was already there.

"Hey mom"

"Hey Rory, how was dinner.."

"Well you know same as always. After you left they began asking me questions about school. And some more questions about Logan... You know? But how was everything at the inn?"

"Everything was okay."

"Great. Mom?"

"Yes hon."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why not? What do you wanna know? Is it Dirty?"

"Well when you where smiling at the dinner by grandma and grandpa, and grandma asked you about it, and she asked if it was about a boy. You said no.. But I know you where lying, you where thinking about a boy... Am I right?

_Omg she knows.. ow no.. Should I tell her?_  
"Um yeah you're right"  
_I'm so not going to tell her that I like Luke. She doesn't need to know that.  
_  
"So who is this guy. Do I know him? You're not back with Jason are you?" While she said that,she was looking like she had to eat carrots. _Don't let it be Jason I don't like him at all_..

"What did you say? Jason.. What kind of daughter are you? Jason, I don't even want to think about him.. He's so not my type. And yeah you know him.. "

"Mom, who is it? Kirk, Max, Taylor.. O wait.. Luke?"

"Eum.. Well... Geez" O _no she knows... She knows that I've a thing for Luke_.

"Hah, it's one of them."

"Yeah you're right it's one of them."

"O no it's Kirk."

"What? What the hell are you talking, Kirk? Why Kirk? He has Lulu!"

"O well yeah. You're right. But that doesn't mean that you can't like Kirk.. But okay.. No Kirk" _Wow did she really believe that I meant that.. Kirk?_

"Yeah No Kirk" _Omg she's crazy.. Kirk KIRK..._

"Then it has to be Luke"

Lorelai's face turned red.. _O no she knows.. She really really knows..._

_Wow I was so right it's Luke.. I knew it..._ "So it is Luke..."

"Eum well yeah kind of.." Lorelai said, with a big smile.

"I knew it.. Did you really believed the fact that I thought you liked Kirk.."

"No, of course not."

"Well okay I believe you" _NOT But okay.. _"But I'm going back to Yale."

"Okay hon.. Do you have plans for Friday?"

"No, why?"

"I was thinking about a movie night. Your fine with that?"

"Yeah sure why not? See you Friday.."

"See you Friday hon."

Lorelai was standing in the diner. And she was looking for Luke. She couldn't find him so she went up-stairs were she found him. Naked!. She walked towards him and looked him deep in his eyes. And suddenly she felt his arms around her and he pressed his lips on hers. She was stunned, but after a few seconds she relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. When she felt his tongue touching her lips she let out a soft moan. While they began to explorer each others mounthes. Lorelai took of her coat and Luke tried to pull of her shirt...

* * *

Hah A cliffhanger (A).. Dirty!

Well Let me know what you Guys/Girls thougth of this Chapter.. I had a little writers block.. So it's not much..


	4. Helping Angel

Well here's a Fresh chapter.. I hope you're gonna enjoy it..

And Some special thanks go to **DeBrooklyn** Because she is my beta-reader and she did a great job.. Thanks Clau..

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT ASP, I do not own all of the characters... Although wouldn't it be nice when Luke is mine (A) Dirty!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Helping Angel.

Lorelai was standing in the diner and was looking for Luke. She couldn't find him so she went up-stairs were he was. Naked!. She walked towards him and looked him deep in his eyes. And suddenly she felt his arms around her and he pressed his lips on hers. She was stunned, but after a few seconds she relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. When she felt his tongue touching her lips she let out a soft moan. While they began to explorer each others mouthes,Lorelai took of her coat and Luke tried to pull of her shirt...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Ah Geez" Lorelai said. _Stupid alarm clock._ She threw the alarm clock away and the annoying sound stopped immediatly.  
_'What the hell was that. Did I dream that. Wow and that body. That muscles. _' Lorelai stood up and she walked to the bathroom to take a long warm shower. After that she got dressed,went downstairs, grabbed her keys and purse and went to Luke's.

When she arrived at Luke's she stayed in her car.  
_'I can't go in, what do I say to him. I mean, actually I think... I think that I've a thing for him. But I have to go in, I need my coffee.. and he got the coffee.'_ She stepped out of her car and got into Luke's

Luke was standing behind the counter when he saw her jeep. He looked into her jeep.  
_'Why doesn't she come in here, what is she doing.'_ After that he walked into the store-room to get some new coffee. When he came back she was still in her car. He turned around and began to make new coffee. He turned back as he heard the bells by the door. _'Aha, Finally there she is.'_

Lorelai walked towards the counter. _'O my god, look at that sexy body. It looks exactly like how it looked like in my dream.'_

Luke smiled at her when she walked to him.

"Hey" she said with a smile.

"Hey"

"Can I get some coffee?" Lorelai asked when she sat down.

"No, you can't" He liked to tease her .

"But Luke I need your coffee, and I want it now" _'Actually I want you.'_

"I know that, but it isn't good for you. You can get your coffee... But you have to eat a grapefruit." He turned around to make her some coffee.

"But Luke... Luke you can't do that to me. You know that I don't eat grapefruits. I hate them."

"Yeah I know that" He said with a big smile, while he gave her the coffee. "Here"

"Oh thanks Luke. You're my Angel" Lorelai said with a sly smile.

"Yeah I know" Luke said

But then Lorelai's Cell phone began to ring. Lorelai checked the ID and saw that it was Sookie.

"You know the rules" Luke said. "No cell phones in the diner"

Lorelai nodded and walked outside to answer her phone.

"Hey Sook, how are you doing?"

"Lorelai, I can't work. I know I have to work, but the docter says I'm not allowed to work. It's not good" Sookie yelled into the phone.

"Wow, relax Sookie. What's the problem?" Lorelai said with a stunned look on her face. "And what docter"

"Well the docter at the hospital."

"Sookie what are you doing at the hospital. We've got that wedding today"

"Yeah I know, but it isn't my fault. It's Davey's fault. I tripped on one of his cars, and now I've broken my ankle. And I have to stay at the hospital for one day. And I can't come to work for 2 weeks" Sookie explained Lorelai.

"But.. but you have to make all the food.. There's nobody else who can do that." Lorelai said with a little panic in her voice.

"Well actually there's a menu in the kitchen, and you only have to find someone who can cook that dinner.. Okay?" Sookie asked.

"I guess, I don't have another option." Lorelai said "But I've to go now. I have to find someone who can cook"

"Well okay, bye hon"

"Bye", Lorelai hung up her phone and walked back into Luke's

Luke could see that something was wrong.

"What's up?" He asked

"Well Sookie just called. She broke her ancle and she cant come to work. And we've that wedding coming up. There's a dinner that has to be cooked. And now I have to find someone who could do that for me."

"Well.. I could help you." Luke said. "I can call Lane and tell her she has to work. Then I can come to help you"

"If you could do that." Lorelai said. _'Wow he really is an angel, he even wants to help me out at the inn.'_

"I would do anything for you" Luke said_. 'Oh my god did I really say that.'_

"Geez thanks"

* * *

Well Let me know what you Guys/Girls thougth of this Chapter.. And I'm gonna try to update a new chapter next week..

So please Review


	5. Luke The Cooking God

Well here's a Fresh chapter.. I hope you're gonna enjoy it..

And Some special thanks go to **DeBrooklyn** Because she is my beta-reader and she did a great job.. Thanks Clau..

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT ASP, I do not own all of the characters... Although wouldn't it be nice when Luke is mine (A) Dirty!**

**Diclaimer: I've used some quote's from the episode 5.19 But I'm A Gilmore.. So I'm Miss Quote of the day (A)

* * *

**

**Chapter 5. Luke the cooking god**

When Luke arrived at the inn he thought: What the hell am I doing here. Why did I said that I would help her.. For gods sake I have my own business. And now I'm working at her inn.. where I invested in.

"Hey Luke!" Lorelai yelled when she saw his truck in front of the inn.

"Hey" Luke said back.

"Luke hurry up. There's a lot of work to do" Lorelai said as she pushed Luke inside towards the kitchen.

When they were at the kitchen Lorelai began to point out all the stuff.  
"So, there's the fridge, stove's over there, grill's on the side, freezer's in the back." Lorelai told him.

"That's salad man, plate guy, tongs guy,check-his-trunk-before-he-leaves guy, and here are the ducks." Lorelai said finally and showed Luke the ducks.

"Are you familiar with ducks?" Lorelai asked.

"I am familiar with ducks." Luke said with a little smile, he knew she was stressed. And he loved it.

"But, I mean, not just familiar, like you know what a duck is. I mean, have you cooked a duck before?" Lorelai said. _I so hope that he did, cause if he hasn't cooked a duck before I'm going to kill him. And at the same time I can't kill him cause if I do,there's nobody who can cook this dinner._

"I can handle the ducks. Relax. " Luke said.

Lorelai looked revealed. _I adore this man._ She thought.

"Okay. Ducks handled. Good. " Lorelai said

"Now, does Sookie have a menu or notes, or, uh.." Luke asked..

But before he could end his sentence. A guy handed him a big binder with notes.

"Oh, thanks.. uh?" Luke asked. _I think this guy is a good one.. And now I want to know his name..  
_  
"Me llamo Manny." The guy said.

"Manny. Gracias, Manny." Luke said. _And the guy does have a name.. And he doesn't speak English so now I have to talk in Spanish.. Yay.._

"I talked to Sookie, she said everything you need is in that thing." Lorelai said while she pointed at the binder. "But.. it's a little unorganized."

"Well, it would be Sookie's fault if it wasn't a little unorganized." Luke said with a little smile.

"Okay, so what can I do to help?" Lorelai asked_. I hope nothing cause I've a lot to do for my own. _

"Nothing."

"Ah. Perfect answer" Lorelai said.. _I'm going to hug him for everything he already had done for me today._ She thought..

And then she hugged him.

Luke was stunned when Lorelai hugged him.

"Not without a hairnet." Luke said, while he was still confused.

"Okay. I'll be out there if you need me." Lorelai said.

After that she walked out of the kitchen to the front desk. Where she met Michel.

"Is that diner man of yours cooking the food for the wedding party of the Hallingway's? " Michel asked with a disgusting look on his face.

"Yes Michel he is."

"And you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes Michel. I think that it's a good idea, cause you and I both can't cook. And we don't want to poison our guests. Would we?" Lorelai asked with a angry tone in her voice. _Oh geez.. Why? Why did Sookie and I want to keep that guy.. He's so annoying, and he's so stubboron. And why doesn't he listen to me just for once.  
_  
"And you're sure he isn't going to poison our guests?" Michel asked

"No, he isn't.. Cause if he's really bad at cooking stuff. I would be dead by now. And as you can see I'm not" Lorelai said. "And Sookie has left a lot of notes.. So Luke can fix it!"

Michel looked at Lorelai like she was crazy.. _'How can a diner man like him save a wedding like this'_, Michel thought.

"Well if you think he can fix it. Then I have to believe you." Michel said. "So if there's only one person that gets sick or something,then I'm gonna blame it on you."

Lorelai looked at Michel like he was crazy and walked to the dining room to check if everything was all right.

"Is everything finished Derek?" Lorelai asked. "Cause the guests will arrive in 1 hour."

"Yes ma'm. Everything is set. I've checked everything twice. If you're afraid that I'm lying. You can check it again" Derek said.

"No, no I believe you Derek" Lorelai told him.

Later that evening. When all the guests where there and everybody had wished the lucky couple their best wishes, Lorelai announced that dinner would be served within 30 minutes. After that she walked into the kitchen to check on Luke.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai said.

"Hey"

"So how ya doing?" Lorelai asked. "Cause you know soup has to be served in 30 minutes."

"Yes I know." Luke said. "The soup is already finished. And Manny is going to put the soup in into the soup bowl's in a few minutes.I'm finishing the duck for the main course."

"Ahaa yes I can see that" Lorelai said. _Wow he really look's sexy when he cooks. It's yum yum.. Lorelai come on focus.. You don't have the time to have thoughts like this.. There's much work to do._ "Well I'm leaving ya alone again. And I'm going to check on the guests and Michel."

After she said that she walked out of the kitchen and to the front desk.

"I told you he could fix it!" Lorelai said to Michel.

"The evening isn't over jet." Michel said lightly annoyed.

"Yeah whatever. The soup is finished and is going to be served in a few minutes. And Luke almost finished the ducks. And the cake is already finished cause Sookie has done that yesterday." Lorelai said to Michel.

* * *

Well Let me know what you Guys/Girls thougth of this Chapter... Of all the chapters I wrote I think that this is the worst of all 5 of them..What do you think? 

And I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible..

So please Review


	6. Butterflies and warmth

Well here's a Fresh chapter.. I hope you're gonna enjoy it..

And Some special thanks go to **DeBrooklyn** Because she is my beta-reader and she did a great job.. Thanks Clau..

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT ASP, I do not own all of the characters... Although wouldn't it be nice when Lukewas mine (A) Dirty!**

**A/N: I made everything what Sookie say's bold cause she is not in the same room...

* * *

**

**Chapter 6. Butterflies and warmth.**

After Lorelai left the kitchen the phone began to ring.

"Dragonfly Inn." Manny said as he picked up the phone.

"**Manny, it's Sookie." Sookie said with a panicked voice on the other end of the phone. "Who's in charge now?"**

"I don't understand." Manny said, so Sookie told him the same in Spanish.

"Luke." He answered.

**_What Luke? How could Lorelai do that. He has a diner for gods sake. He isn't used to make fancy food. He doesn't even serve duck in his diner._ Sookie thought "Give Luke to me!" Sookie yelled to Manny in Spanish.**

"Luke.. Sookie" Manny said.

Luke reached to take the phone from Manny. _Whoa it took her long before she called._

"Yes Sookie" Luke said.

**"How do you know how to make ducks? Have you made ducks before?" Sookie yelled.**

"Well you left some notes and they are really good notes. And with that note I figured out how I would make ducks. And that's what I'm doing at the moment, making the ducks just like you would do that." Luke told Sookie. "Ow and before you're gonna ask if I cooked ducks before: Yes I did. I cooked them once for Nicole's parents" _What! Why did I tell her that I cooked ducks for Nicole's parents.  
_  
**"What!" Sookie screamed. "You've cooked ducks once before and you're thinking that your an expert?"**

"Whoa Sookie that's not what I said. Geez! Relax!" Luke said. _I'm never going to replace her again. It doesn't matter how sweet Lorelai looks. Or if she smiles or how small dresses she puts on, or what else. I'm never going to do this again. Sookie will call another thousand times to check me and I don't have time for that._ "I Just said that I can do it with the notes you left. And with my cooking skills it is easy enough to make it. Or would you prefer it if Lorelai or Michel is going to cook?"

**"What! Lorelai and Michel? Are you insane? They can't cook. Exspecially Lorelai. She made me pancakes once and after eating them I was sick for at least one day. She is only good in making all that instant stuff." Sookie said .**

"So.. You're not going to call me again?" Luke asked. "You'll trust me with the ducks?"

**"Yeah, like I have another option. " Sookie said.**

"No, you haven't." Luke said. "Would you like to talk to Lorelai?"

**"Yes I want to talk to her for a second." Sookie said.**

"Okay. Just wait, and I will look for her." And after that Luke walked out of the kitchen to look for Lorelai.

After Lorelai left the kitchen she went to the front desk, to find an annoying Michel and to talk to him. Later she left, and went outside to check on the happy couple.

"Hello" Lorelai said. "I hope that everything is how you wish?"

"It is, it's even better.. It' beautiful" Mrs Hallingway said.

"Aw, Thank you." Lorelai said. "Well I just want to tell you that dinner is served and if you want to tell your guests that dinner is ready or should I do that?"

"If you don't mind, we would like if you could do it." Mr and Mrs Hallingway both said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Lorelai said. She walked up the stairs of the porch and shouted.

"Attention!"

"Lady's and gentleman. It's a honor to inform you, in the name of the happy couple in front of me, that dinner is served. So if you all would follow me to the dining room." Lorelai told the guests. She walked into the Inn and straight to the dining room.

After the guests had took place,Lorelai walked out of sight, but not to far away so she could watch the guests. While she stood there watching the guests she thought: _I'm so lucky that the inn is doing so great from the beginning, I'm a lucky girl... I'm also a lucky girl cause I have a guy that helps me when I need it... I'm so glad that Luke was willed to help me when I asked him... He's such a good replacement for today.. Mnn I think he would be great every time Sookie is injured. And didn't he look incredibly sexy in that kitchen? That I didn't notice it before.._

While Lorelai was watching the guests Luke walked into the hall to the dining room. He found her as she was standing there watching the guests. _Wow she really does look sexy in that dress._ He walked slowly behind her so she couldn't hear him. And whispered in her ear.

"Lorelai, Sookie for you."

Lorelai jumped up, she was lost in her thoughts and she didn't hear him coming.

"Ah Geez, did you have to do that?" Lorelai said. "Gimme the phone."

When she almost reached to phone their hands slightly touched each other.

As Lorelai felt Luke's hand she began to feel warm and she felt also those annoying butterflies in her stomach_. Wow! What the hell was that? It was just his hand. Did he do that on purpose or was it an accident?  
_  
Luke felt exactly the same when he gave Lorelai the phone. He felt the warmth in his body, and he felt also the butterflies. _What was that? I just touched her hand.. I have felt her hand numerous times before.  
_  
"Hey Sook" Lorelai said in to the phone. "You wanted to talk to me.."

"**Yeah I wanted to talk to you.. But I can't remember what I wanted to tell you.. So Well I'm hanging up. So you can go back to work.. " Sookie told Lorelai. But what she actually meant was that Lorelai could talk to Luke.. She heard what happened when Luke brought Lorelai the phone. _Those 2 belong together_. "So um.. Bye"**

"Bye Sookie" Lorelai said. After that she hung up the phone.

Lorelai turned to Luke.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you but you scared me." Lorelai said

"Ow.. Why did I scare you? I didn't know that I was a scary man" Luke joked.

"It was not because of you but I was lost in my thoughts. And I didn't hear you coming." Lorelai said.

"What where you thinking about?" Luke asked.

"Ow, you know.. About the inn and stuff.. And that I'm a lucky girl that everything is going so well in the beginning." He doesn't need to know that I was thinking about him. Lorelai looked Luke straight in his eyes. _I have never noticed before that he has blue eyes.._ _And they are beautiful...  
_  
"Well yeah I know.. But I'm going back to the kitchen,cause I need to make a dinner you know?" Luke turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

Lorelai watched him walking away.. _I have to say he has a nice butt... LORELAI GILMORE, come on how old are you.. Don't think about his butt think about the guests you have.. Come on.. go and do your work.  
_  
Lorelai walked in the dining room to talk to some guests.

* * *

Well Let me know what you all thought of this chapter..

And It's also a little bit longer then all the other chapters.. Isn't that great..

And well I'm going to update asap.. Cause I know you guy's like fast.. But I'm not that fast.. I need a week or 2 to write one chapter.. And You could have had this one, one week earlier.. But my internet was down for almost 5 day's so.. It took a little bit longer...

**Well I hope you all know where to find the review button... If you don't know where it is.. It's on you left... Please press it and review...**


	7. Diner And Coffee

I'm sooooooooo Sorry that you guy's had to wait for 6 weeks. But I was on a vacation to Greece.. And i couldn't update it over there.. And I wanted to update before I went but I was to busy with some school stuff and packing... But when I was there on the ferry from Italy to Greece I wrote you guy's this chapter... And I'm proud of this one cause it's long and I like it.. Well okay..

Well here's a Fresh chapter..(Whaha I said It before but whatever) I hope you're gonna enjoy it..

And Some special thanks go to **DeBrooklyn** Because she is my beta-reader and she did a great job.. Thanks Clau..

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT AS-P, I do not own all of the characters... Although wouldn't it be nice when Luke was mine (A) Dirty!

* * *

**

**Previously at To be, or not to be?**

Lorelai turned to Luke.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you but you scared me." Lorelai said

"Ow.. Why did I scare you? I didn't know that I was a scary man" Luke joked.

"It was not because of you but I was lost in my thoughts. And I didn't hear you coming." Lorelai said.

"What where you thinking about?" Luke asked.

"Ow, you know.. About the inn and stuff.. And that I'm a lucky girl that everything is going so well in the beginning." He doesn't need to know that I was thinking about him. Lorelai looked Luke straight in his eyes. _I have never noticed before that he has blue eyes.. And they are beautiful..._

"Well yeah I know.. But I'm going back to the kitchen,cause I need to make a dinner you know?" Luke turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

Lorelai watched him walking away_.. I have to say he has a nice butt... LORELAI GILMORE, come on how old are you.. Don't think about his butt think about the guests you have.. Come on.. go and do your work.  
_  
Lorelai walked in the dining room to talk to some guests.

**Okay here it come's... Have fun**

**Chapter 7 Diner and coffee.**

Later that night when the last guests had left and the Hallingway's where in the bungalow, Lorelai began to clean some dishes in the dining room. _This was a hell of a night.. but everything went okay, the guests where happy, the employees did what they could. And they did it very well... And the food... the food was amazing, but that's all thanks to Luke, he is my hero for today and probably for the next couple of months._

Lorelai walked into the kitchen with some plates she had cleaned from the table, and found Luke in there. He was cleaning the last things in the kitchen.

"Hey." Lorelai said when she walked in the kitchen

"Oh, hi" Luke said.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine, a little tired but fine." Luke said. "And you how are you?"

"I'm tired really tired." Lorelai said. "I think I need coffee"

_Shall I ask her to come to my place for some coffee? What the heck why not? There's nothing to lose.. Yeah I'm gonna ask it._

"Do you wanna go to my place and drink some coffee?"Luke asked.

"Really? You are asking me to come with you to drink some coffee?" Lorelai said. _He is asking me to come with him? And he is willing to give me coffee I'm definitely coming with him_

"You don't want to come with me?" Luke said_. I knew it. She doesn't like me that much.._

"What? No, I do wanna come with you.. But I'm surprised that you're going to give me coffee without telling me how bad it is."

"Well I still think it's bad for you but you worked so hard today that you deserve some good coffee." Luke said. "And as you know I have the best coffee in town."

"Yeah, you're right you've got the best coffee." Lorelai said and smiled. "Well, I'm going to tell Derek and the others that I'm leaving and that they make sure that everything is clean before they leave. So why don't you go to the diner to make the coffee and I will be there in 5 minutes okay?"

"Okay." Luke said. "See you in 5 minutes." After that he walked to his truck and left.

Lorelai left after she told the guy's that they had to make sure that everything was going to be okay.

Luke was in the kitchen looking for some apple pie, when he heard the bells and walked out of the kitchen.

When Lorelai arrived at the diner Luke had changed in some fresh clothes, but he was still wearing jeans and flannel. _I love his flannel.. I really do it looks really sexy on him.. a geez do I have to think that every day, almost everytime I see him.. _

"Hi" he said "you came."

"Yeah of course I came.. You where offering coffee to me.." she said with a smile. "And you never did that before. And I think you'll never do that again."

"Yeah probably you're right.. I'll never gonna ask it again" Luke said.

He turned around to grab Lorelai's coffee.

"Luke? " Lorelai said. "Do you have some pie.. Cause I'd love to have some pie with my coffee."

"I have apple pie if you like", he said.

"Apple pie that's great.. it's healthy too cause it has apple's in it" Lorelai said.

"Yeah" Luke said, and gave her the pie and the coffee

After that felt an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Lorelai was sipping her coffee and eating her pie while Luke was watching her... As Lorelai finished her coffee she turned to Luke and smiled at him.

"Oh no." He said. "Your not getting any more coffee."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked. "You gave me this one why can't you give me another one?"

"Because coffee isn't good for you." Luke said.

" But why did you give me that one in the first place?" Lorelai asked

"Because you looked like you could use ONE cup of coffee.. So I gave you ONE cup of coffee" Luke explained. _And because I wanted to talk to you in private. _

"But I need this second one" Lorelai whined.

"It's no need. You only want that one because you're addicted to that stuff. And that's why I won't give you any more coffee for today." Luke said. "But you can get some more pie if you like?"

"And your REALLY really sure that you won't give me any more coffee?" Lorelai said.

"Yes I'm Really sure" Luke said. "But you know you can still have that pie if you like?"

"Well okay then give me the pie and I will be quiet about the coffee." Lorelai said sadly. _If he wont give me any coffee I'm going to get it by myself. So when he goes to the kitchen to grab that pie I go of my chair behind the counter, I grab the coffeepot I turn around put the coffee in my cup. Put the coffeepot back and I go and sit back on my chair.. yeah I think that I can do that._

"Okay then one piece of pie is coming your way." Luke said and he walked to the kitchen to get the pie.

Lorelai came to action. She got of her chair behind the counter. She got the coffeepot. _So far so good now just turn around and put it in your cup and your almost there. _So she turned around and did the coffee in her cup. But before her cup was full she heard Luke behind her.

"HEY... What are you doing back here?" He said.

"Ermm.. Nothing" Lorelai said with an innocent face. While she quickly put the coffeepot down.

"I told you NO coffee" Luke said. "And besides you don't have permission to be here."

"Well but I'm your best friend. And I'm the costumer that brings in the most money so I don't need permission" Lorelai said

"A sack of potatoes falls on your head, the insurance company doesn't care if you're the bestfriend and best costumer." Luke said.

"Well, you're storing potatoes in a very weird place if you're worried about them falling on people's heads." Lorelai said

"Go, go, get!" Luke Scolds.

"Okay, I'm getting." Lorelai said.

"Oh and besides I told you no more coffee." Luke said when he showed her the coffeepot before she could walk away.

"Yeah I know. But you also said that you won't give it to me." Lorelai said with a smirk. "So I thought if I get it by myself it would be okay."

"Well apperrently you're wrong" Luke said. "So and now turn around and walk back to your place, sit down and eat your pie."

"pff.. okay only because you really don't want to give me that coffee" Lorelai said. So she turned around and walked back to her place and sat down and she began to eat her pie. She didn't notice that Luke had give her more coffee immediately after she turned around.

_Ha she doesn't even recognize that I gave her more coffee._

But then Lorelai screamed: "Haha! You did have gave me that coffee.. You you... "

"Sweet coffee guy." Luke finished her sentence. _OMG did I just really said sweet? Oh stupid stupid me. Guys don't say sweet.. arg.. I could better say nice next time._

"No you're not sweet." Lorelai said. "You're mean. First you're telling me that I won't get any more coffee and then when I'm sad and almost crying you give me coffee without telling me. And I call that mean"

"Well when someone would do that for me I would call that person nice and not mean." Luke said.

"Well I call it mean" Lorelai said. _Just a few seconds and he will give over and say that he's mean._

"Well okay, I give you what you want. I'm mean." Luke said. "Are you now happy?"

"Yes, I am" Lorelai said with a big grin on her face.

"Hey, would you like to watch a movie with me?" Luke asked.

"Eum.. Yeah sure. Why not?" Lorelai said. ""When?"

"Well if you like we cold watch one now." Luke said.

"What now?" Lorelai said.

"Yes now." Luke said. _Come on Lorelai say Yes..._

"But you're not the movie guy kinda type." Lorelai said. "And beside I thought you didn't have had any movies"

"Well Actually I have 3 movies" Luke said. "And beside that I still owe you a movie. You remember Liz's wedding?"

"Yes I do." Lorelai said shy grin on her face. _How can I forget that wedding.. Come on we danced. No wait we WALTZED.. Luke can waltz. And when he walked me home we had a moment. At least I think there was a moment._

"So if you remember the wedding you also remember that I asked you to watch a movie someday. And I thought why not watch that movie tonight." Luke said. _PLEASE say yes..._

"Yes I think I remember that..." Lorelai said. "Well lets go upstairs and watch that movie."

"Okay." Luke said. "If you go upstairs and pick a movie than can I go and lock the diner and turn off the lights."

"Okay." Lorelai said and went upstairs.

Luke walked to the door to lock it and before he switched the lights of he took another cup of coffee and also some extra pie.

Well Let me know what you all thought of this chapter..

And It's also longer then all the other chapters.. Isn't that great..

And well I'm going to update asap.. Cause I know you guy's like fast.. But I'm not that fast.. I need a week or 2 to write one chapter..

* * *

**Well I hope you all know where to find the review button... **

**If you don't know where it is.. It's on you left... Please press it and review... It's that shiny purple-ish button**


	8. Movies and More?

**A/N: SORRY again.. I'm such a nerd with the updating thing. I had this whole chapter written out already when I updated the last one.. but that was on paper. I had to typ it put but I never did it. SORRY AGAIN.. But I have written it now.. I made it a bit different than I had planned but hey. It's a long chapter. Or at least longer then the most.**

**Well here's a Fresh chapter.. I hope you're gonna enjoy it..**

**And Some special thanks go to _DeBrooklyn _Because she is my beta-reader and she did a great job.. Thanks Clau..**

_Last time on To Be Or Not To Be?_

"_Well Actually I have 3 movies" Luke said. "And beside that I still owe you a movie. You remember Liz's wedding?"_

"_Yes I do." Lorelai said shy grin on her face. How can I forget that wedding.. Come on we danced. No wait we WALTZED.. Luke can waltz. And when he walked me home we had a moment. At least I think there was a moment._

"_So if you remember the wedding you also remember that I asked you to watch a movie someday. And I thought why not watch that movie tonight." Luke said. PLEASE say yes..._

"_Yes I think I remember that..." Lorelai said. "Well lets go upstairs and watch that movie."_

"_Okay." Luke said. "If you go upstairs and pick a movie than can I go and lock the diner and turn off the lights."_

"_Okay." Lorelai said and went upstairs._

_Luke walked to the door to lock it and before he switched the lights of he took another cup of coffee and also some extra pie_.

**A/N: Okay here it is!**

**Chapter 8. Movies and More?.**

When Lorelai looked for the DVD's she found 3 of them; Mission Impossible, Bridget Jones Diary 2 and Austin Powers A geez man.. _who picked those movies I think they're all crappy.._ After a few seconds she chose Bridget Jones Diary 2. _This is the only normal DVD he has. But what do I care I'm going to watch a movie with Luke!  
_  
At that moment Luke walked in

"Hey Luke, who bought those DVD's?" Lorelai asked.

"I did. Why?" Luke asked. _I knew it she hate's them.  
_  
"Well... All these DVD's are a little bit crappy." Lorelai explained. "Why have you bought those?"

"Well together they where just 30 dollars, and I thought why not." Luke explained. "But if you hate them all that much, we could..."

"No, No. It's okay, let's watch Bridget Jones Diaries 2. It's the best of all three." Lorelai said. _And I think it's also a bit romantic._

"Okay then Bridget Jones... " Luke said and walked to the DVD player to put the DVD into the player. Then he grabbed the remote and went back to the couch, and sat down next to Lorelai."

"So let's watch it." Luke said

"Yes, let's watch it."

Luke pressed on the play button and the movie began.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

_A geez. I always talk during a movie, but now! I have to say something to make it a little less awkward_. As the part with the folded underpants came, Lorelai asked: "Do you do the same thing with yours?"

"What?" Luke yelled surprised. _Why does she wanna know that? I know she's crazy but this?  
_  
"Ah Geez. Never mind. I was just trying to make it all a little less awkward." Lorelai explained to Luke. "But I think it didn't work very well"

"Mnn yeah I guess. But I think it worked a little bit, because you acted more like yourself. But could you please shut up from now on?" _Not that I mind hearing you talk. But I'm afraid for more awkward comments._

"Well okay I'll try. But there's one problem... I usually talk during a movie. But I'll try not to if you want me to do that." Lorelai said.

"You can talk but only, only if it's REALLY necessary. Then you can talk" Luke told her.

"Well okay, I think I can do that. But I'm not sure."

"I'll live with it.. But would you please shut up now, so we could watch the movie?" Luke asked.

"Ayay Sir." Lorelai saidShe turned her face back to the TV and continued watching.

Half an hour later Lorelai was moving her legs up and down on the couch After a while Luke became annoyed and said something.  
"Erm.. Lorelai.. "

"Yes Luke"

"What are you doing? Because it really annoys me."

"I don't know in what position to sit." Lorelai said.

"Just go and sit like you usually do."

"Well erm.. Normally I lie down on the couch when I'm alone.. Or I lie against Rory." Lorelai explained him. "And well your on the couch too so I have to think about you too." _And well I don't mind lying against you. I would love to lie on you.. To feel your body against mine.. Maybe even kiss you.. GILMORE come on.. behave.. Just watch that movie._

"Well I could take a chair from the kitchen, and sit on that." Luke said. _Or you could just lie against me..  
_  
"WHAT!.. No, you're not going to sit on a hard wooden kitchen chair in your own house because of me." Lorelai said. Well _it is actually kinda sweet but I can't let him do that._ "No but really I cant do that to you. I'll just sit on the couch I have to live with this"

"Or I... you.. erm" Luke mumbled, stood up and walked to his bed and he grabbed a pillow of his bed.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked Luke.

Luke said nothing he sat down, laid the pillow on his lap and gestured for Lorelai to put her head down his lap.

"What? You want me to put my head on your lap?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Yeah whose else? My cat?" Luke said sarcastically.

"Ow.. Okay", said Lorelai as she did what Luke asked for.

Immediately after that Luke put his arm around her waist.

_What the hell does he think he's doing.. He can't put his arm around my waist.. OMG OMG I'm driving crazy..._

"You're comfortable now?" Luke asked.

"Yes, this is better." Lorelai said.

After that they continued watching.

20 minutes later Lorelai laid her hand on his knee, because her hand hurt from lying on it.  
Luke's hand was itching so he had to replace it.. but when he did that he felt something soft and warm underneath his hand. He wondered what that could be.. But then he realised it was Lorelai.

Lorelai was shocked and surprised when she felt his hand on her stomach. And when she felt his hand she began the rub his knee softly.

They both kept watching the movie, they never looked at each other. Luke made little circles on Lorelai's stomach with is thumb. Without realizing it Lorelai's hand was going lower with every stroke. Luke felt some strange shivers as she did that.

O_mg what is she doing with me. She's driving me crazy. I have to tell her to stop. But do I want her to stop?Maybe if I move my hand a little further up to her breasts she will stop. Wait.. Stop.. I didn't thought that.. I never thought about her breasts before. Mnn I wonder what her breasts would feel like.. Luke wait stop! What are you thinking about. You can't think about her breasts. I mean yeah you like her.. But that doesn't mean that you can think about her breasts.  
_  
Anyway Luke moved his hand a little bit higher and continued the rubbing.  
Lorelai noticed this movement immediately.

_Whoa, what does he think he's doing. I cant handle this, He can't do this to me. What if.. What if.. He touches my breasts without noticing? What then? I have to warn him._

Luke and Lorelai were so busy with thinking about each other that they didn't notice that the movie was finished.

Lorelai looked up at Luke.

"Erm, Luke?" Lorelai said shyly.

"Yes?"

"I don't know if you're aware of it but you're hand is on my stomach, and it's moving closer and closer to my breasts." _OMG what did I just say that? Omg!_

"Yeah I know." Luke said with a sly smile on his face. "But did you also know that your hand is moving up and down my leg?"

"What?" Lorelai said. "I'm not doing that. See." And she showed her hands to Luke.

"I don't believe you." Luke said.

"Well I think that if you don't believe me I have to sit up. So that I can't do it anymore." And after she sat that Lorelai sat down on Luke's lap. "Your happy now?"

"Do I have an other option?" Luke asked.

"I guess not." Lorelai said as she moved closer to Luke's face.

Luke did the same. They both looked in each others eyes and thought. _Wow he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. _And Luke thought exactly the same about her eyes. Their mouths kept getting closer to each other. And then...

**A/N: **

**Whahaha I'm very mean today.. I haven't updated this story in ages and when I do I leave you guys with a cliffhanger like this. Sorry. But I had to.. And don't worry I have my next chapter almost finshed and I will have it online before the new week starts.. And I'm going to try to updat more frequently. I'm really really sorry.. Again.**

**I don't have much more to tell exept that I loved last weeks episode. Jess was GREAT I want Rory and Jess back together.**

**And Luke he's sooooo sweet. I want him. (Dirty!)**

**Ow and I'm just wondering how many of you read this thing because well I don't see much reviews.. And the more I get the faster I update, because every review means an alert that I have to updat it.. Sooo please review! I really apriciate it.**

_**Well I hope you all know where to find the review button... If you don't know where it is.. It's on you left... Please press it and review... It's that shiny purple-ish button**_


	9. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

**Authors note.**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry. Do you know that I am really sorry? I know that I promised to update soon, because I had everything already written out. Well that kinda failed. I had a big part finished. But then school came. And that kept me busy. I had written out some parts at school. But I lost the papers I had it written on. I also had some parts on my computer. But the thing decided to crash a week ago. And I wanted to put everything together! And it crashed.. **

**It's unfair. So now I have to start chapter 9 again. I have a small part ready. But it's the middle of the chapter…**

**But there is one good thing. I'm writing a one-shot story. And that one was still in my email. So I was able to continue that one. And that one is almost finished. And I'm thinking of making it a 2 or 3 chapter story… To fill the time till my chapter 9 is finished.. So please keep tuned. And read my one-shot thing. **

**And if you just started reading it… your reviews are still welcome! And I hope you enjoyed it…**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. It depends on school. If the allows me to write I'll update soon. I don't have much work lately so I hope it will be soon. And I have a one week vacation in 3 weeks so I'm definitely going to write then so expect some new chapters in 4/5 weeks... **

**Bye bye, **

**Daphne**


End file.
